prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Eli Drake
| birth_place = Hagerstown, Maryland | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Cody Hawk Les Thatcher | debut = 2002 | retired = }} Shaun Ricker (November 11, 1982) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Impact Wrestling under the ring name Eli Drake where he is a one-time TNA King of the Mountain Champion. He was previously signed to a contract with World Wrestling Entertainment wrestling under the NXT brand. In 2013 he appeared on the TNT reality television show "The Hero", which is hosted by semi-retired WWE star The Rock. Career Ricker made his debut in 2002, working two matches for the National Wrestling Alliance "Wildside" promotion during the months of February 2002, January 2003 and April 2003. Independent circuit (2003-present) Heartland Wrestling Association (2003-2009) Ricker began working regularly for the Ohio-based promotion Heartland Wrestling Association (HWA) in 2003 under the ring-name of Deuce. He competed in various matches that included singles and tag-team action before challenging unsuccessfully for the HWA Heavyweight Championship against Chad Collyer in a Title vs. Career match held on October 31, 2006. Ricker would not return to HWA until late 2007 returning under the name of Dick Rick at HWA Reborn in a losing title match against Brian Jennings for the HWA Heavyweight Championship on November 9. During 2008, Dick Rick competed in numerous tournament-styled matches for the Number 1 contender status for the HWA Heavyweight Championship. He won a three-way match against Deja Vu and JT Stahr on November 5 for the No. 1 Contender title. On November 12 Rick lost to Champion Jake Christ in the title match for the Heavyweight Championship. After wrestling in an unsuccessful four-way elimination match for No. 1 Contender status on March 18, 2009, Rick went on to compete in several more tournament-styled matches before wrestling his last HWA match on June 3, losing to JT Stahr. World Wrestling Entertainment (2008) Ricker made his first WWE appearance officially in 2008 in a dark match on the ECW program, teaming with Gene Snitsky in a losing effort against Cryme Tyme. Mach One Pro Wrestling (2009-2011) After HWA, Ricker started working for Mach One Pro Wrestling (M1W) in late 2009. His first match was at M1W Fight Night, losing to Tommy Wilson on October 16. He then won two consecutive matches in singles action against Andrew Hellman during M1W Fight Night on October 23 and again on October 30. Ricker went on to team with Willie Mack defeating Andrew Hellman and Sonny Samson. He faced and lost to Brian Cage in singles and tag-team action during the months of November and December. Cage would be the man Ricker would later form the team known as Natural Selection. Finding initial success as a tag team, Ricker and Cage went on during the January month in 2010, competing in a tag team tournament, winning all of their matches including the final match for the M1W Tag Team Championships on January 29 from the team of The RockNES Monsters (Johnny Goodtime and Johnny Yuma). However, Champions lost the titles to the same team they defeated to first win them at the M1W event on April 16. Ricker's last match for M1W was on October 29, 2011, defeating Nick Madrid at M1W Wrath Of Con III. Future Stars Of Wrestling (2011) Ricker debuted on August 28 at FSW No Risk No Reward 2 where he and Mempho Mofo wrestled a tag match won by The Sons Of Texas (Brandon Gatson & Jody Kristofferson). Championship Wrestling From Hollywood (2011-2016) During December 2011, Ricker moved to work for the promotion Championship Wrestling from Hollywood (CWFH). He rejoined forces with Brian Cage, reforming The Natural Selection tag team and won the NWA Heritage Tag Team Championships on December 8, from The RockNES Monsters. 2012 was highlighted with Ricker's participation in the Percy Pringle III Cup Tournament, during which he was eliminated in the match final by Ryan Taylor. On December 2, 2012, Ricker wrestled in a Ten Man Gauntlet won by Brian Cage for the Number One Contendership right to challenge for the CWFH International Television Championship. Ricker found success in singles and tournament-based matches, by winning the CWFH 30-Man Red Carpet Rumble to win the CWFH Heritage Heavyweight Championship on May 5, 2013 and successfully defended it that same night. Ricker however, lost the title later that night to Scorpio Sky in a Loser Leaves CWFH match. Ricker returned the following month on June 9 to defeat Ryan Taylor, leading his succession of victories over Christian Cole and Big Duke in two separate matches on that date. Ricker returned on December 20, 2014 and defeated Eric Cross in a singles match. The following year, Ricker returned on January 20, 2015 to compete in a Number Contender Gauntlet Battle Royal won by Willie Mack. During 2016, Ricker appeared during the January 24 CWFH TV Taping where he defeated Douglas James. On April 10 at CWFH Coastline Clash, Ricker defeated Big Duke in a Best Two Out Of Three Falls Match. Return to World Wrestling Entertainment (2013-2014) NXT developmental territory (2013-2014) Ricker returned to WWE in October 2013, being assigned to its training roster NXT. His NXT debut was on October 23rd, in a dark match, defeating Yoshi Tatsu. From there, Ricker went on to wrestle a total of 13 matches. He was later released from his contract on August 1, 2014. Return to Independent circuit (2014-present) Full Impact Pro (2014) At FIP: Fallout 2014, on September 5, Ricker teamed with WWE NXT alumni Mason Ryan and Michael Tarver, in a losing six-man tag team tournament semi final match against Dos Ben Dejos (Jay Cruz & Jay Rios) & Lince Dorado. On that same date, Ricker, Ryan and Tarver defeated All Business (Blake Edwards Belakus, Jesus De Leon & The American Viking) during the first round of the tournament match. Return to Future Stars Of Wrestling (2014-present) Ricker debuted on November 21, 2014 at FSW Luck Of The Draw where he defeated Kenny King. He became the FSW Heavyweight Champion beginning on November 19, 2016 after Kevin Kross. Pro Wrestling Revolution (2015-2016) Ricker debuted on the May 17, 2015 edition of PWR, teaming with Oliver John as team La Migra in a tag match won by Blue Demon Jr. & El Mariachi. On October 11 at PWR, Ricker debuted as El Hijo de Trump and defeated El Mariachi. Six days later on October 17, he won a victory against El Campesino II. Asistencia Asesoria y Administracion (2016) Beginning on June 3, Ricker his TNA ring name of Eli Drake, joined the first night of the AAA Lucha Libre Victoria World Cup tour. His first night match against Dr. Wagner Jr. ended in a time limit draw. Later that same night, he and Tyrus as Team USA TNA and their opponents Team Mexico Internacional (Dr. Wagner Jr., Dragon Azteca Jr. & Rey Mysterio Jr.) wrestled to a time limit draw also. On the third night of the tour, Drake, Ethan Carter III & Tyrus as Team USA TNA wrestled in a four-team battle royal match won by Team Resto del Mundo (Apolo, Mil Muertes & Rockstar Spud), against Team Japan Oudou ZERO1 (Akebono, Ikuto Hidaka & Masato Tanaka), Team Mexico Leyendas (Blue Demon Jr., El Canek & La Parka) and Drake's team. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / Impact Wrestling The Rising and various feuds (2015–2016) On February 16, 2015, Ricker participated in TNA One Night Only's TNA Gut Check tournament, where he defeated Crazzy Steve to qualify for the final match of the night which was a five-way elimination match which was won by Tevita Fifita. On March 14, 2015, Ricker, under the name of Eli Drake, participated in the Impact Wrestling tapings. Drake joined Drew Galloway and Micah to form The Rising, defeating The Beat Down Clan. On the July 1 episode of Impact Wrestling, The Beat Down Clan defeated The Rising in a 4-on-3 Handicap match, forcing The Rising to dissolve. On July 15 episode of Impact Wrestling, Drake turned heel when he cost Galloway a match against the TNA World Heavyweight Champion Ethan Carter III. On the August 5 episode of Impact Wrestling, Drake defeated Drew Galloway. On the August 19 episode of Impact Wrestling, Drake faced Galloway in a No Disqualifications Match but lost the match. On the September 9 episode of Impact Wrestling, Drake, Jessie Godderz and Kenny King faced Robbie E, Tigre Uno & Micah in a losing effort. On October 4, 2015, at Bound for Glory, Drake competed in a twelve-man Bound For Gold Gauntlet match which was won by Tyrus. Drake participated in the TNA World Title Series as a member of group Future 4, along with Jessie Godderz, Micah and Crimson advancing the round of 16 along with Godderz where he would be losing in the round of 16 to Mahabali Shera, thus failing to advance to the quarterfinals and being eliminated from the tournament. On the January 5, 2016, the first live edition of Impact Wrestling episode on Pop Eli Drake and Jessie Godderz started feuding with Kurt Angle and Drew Galloway which led to a match at TNA One Night Only Live, which was won by The Wolves. On January 26, 2016, Drake won the Feast or Fired match and the briefcase that contained a title shot for the future TNA King Of The Mountain Championship. On the February 9 episode Of Impact Wrestling, Drake was attacked by Grado who had been fired after his Feast or Fired briefcase contained the pink slip. Later that night Drake interrupted him backstage and told him "he better shut up about whatever he thinks he knows" and then attacked Grado again and had him escorted out of the building through the tunnel. Drake feuded with Grado once again who was masked as Odarg the Great feuding him backstage with Jessie Godderz and telling him he was going to be facing against him. This led the match on the February 16 episode of Impact Wrestling, which he lost, and led to the rematch at TNA Lockdown special episode of Impact Wrestling in the Six Sides of Steel match, in which he's unsuccessful due to interference from the returning Mahabali Shera who went on to team with Odarg the Great and pulling his mask off from his face. On the March 15 live edition of Impact Wrestling he received another rematch against Grado in a Ladder match, the career of Grado on the line, however he was defeated by Grado to end the feud. Fact of Life and Namer of Dummies (2016–present) On the May 31 episode of Impact on Pop (taped April 23), Drake cashed in his Feast or Fired briefcase for his shot at the TNA King of the Mountain Championship, defeating Bram who was just viciously attacked by Lashley, winning his first title in TNA. On June 12 at Slammiversary, Drake defeated Bram to retain the championship. On the June 28 episode of Impact Wrestling, Drake hosted a Fact of Life segment, inviting James Storm as his guest, where he proceeded to insult him; Storm eventually hit Drake with the Last Call, igniting a feud between the two. The next week on the July 5 episode of Impact Wrestling, Drake defended the King of the Mountain Championship against Storm, but intentionally disqualified himself to save the title. However, on the August 4 episode of Impact Wrestling, Drake lost the King of the Mountain Championship to James Storm. Drake entered in the Impact Grand Championship tournament on the September 8 episode of Impact Wrestling, defeating Jessie Godderz in the first round. However, he was defeated by Aron Rex on the September 22 episode of Impact Wrestling in the semi final. At Bound for Glory Drake won the Bound for Gold. On the October 6 episode of Impact Wrestling, Drake started a feud against Ethan Carter III, after his Fact of Life segment. On the October 27 episode of Impact Wrestling, Eli Drake and Aron Rex defeated Ethan Carter III and Jessie Godderz in a tag-team match. On the November 10 episode of Impact Wrestling, Drake cashed is Bound for Gold opportunity but failed to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship against Eddie Edwards. On the November 24 episode of Impact Wrestling, Drake faced EC3 in a title shot vs. voice match where if Ethan lost, he would lose his Heavyweight title shot and if Drake lost, he would not be able to talk for the rest of 2016. EC3 won the match by submission. On the January 5 episode of Impact Wrestling, Eli Drake have a confrontation against The Broken Hardys during his returning Fact of Life segment, which led to a tag team match for their TNA World Tag Team Championship at One Night Only: Live, teaming with Tyrus, in a losing effort. However, his association with Tyrus continued, Tyrus helping him to take the red case during the Race for the Case on the January 19 episode of Impact Wrestling. On the February 2 episode of Impact Wrestling, Drake cashed is Race for the Case briefcase for a match against Ethan Carter III, but was defeated. After the match, Tyrus and him attacked EC3, but they were assaulted by the Death Crew Council. On the February 9 episode of Impact Wrestling, Eli Drake and Tyrus were defeated by The Death Crew Council a handicap match. During the match, Drake abandoned Tyrus and leaving him alone. A match was scheduled between Drake and Tyrus two weeks later, who ended by a victory of Tyrus by disqualification. After the match, Drake proposed more money to Tyrus for keeping him as a bodyguard, which Tyrus accepted. On the March 16 episode of Impact Wrestling, Drake and Tyrus were defeated by Garza Jr. and Laredo Kid. During the match, Drake unintentionally hit Tyrus, causing the loss. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Blunt Force Trauma'' (Knee lift / Discus clothesline combination) **''Bottom Rung'' (Spinning facebuster) **''Gravy Train'' (Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker) *'Managers' **Percy Pringle III *'Tag teams and stables' **John-turage **Natural Selection **Crew **La Migra **Pringle Dynasty **The Rising (w/ Drew Galloway & Myka) *'Nicknames' **'"The Prince of Eternia"' **'"The Namer of Dummies"' *'Entrance themes' **"Wish It Away' by Psyko Dalek (TNA; March 14, 2015 – May 1, 2015; used as a member of The Rising) **"The Ghost In Us" by Dale Oliver (TNA; May 11, 2015 – July 1, 2015; used as a member of The Rising) **'"Enshrine" (Instrumental)' by Jeff Hardy (TNA; October 4, 2015 – present) Championships and Accomplishments *'Championship Pro Wrestling' **CPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Jackpot *'Championship Wrestling From Hollywood' **CWFH Heritage Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Empire Wrestling Federation' **EWF Heavyweight Championship *'Future Stars Of Wrestling' :*FSW Heavyweight Championship (2 times, current) *'Heartland Wrestling Association' **HWA Heavyweight Championship *'Mach One Pro Wrestling' **M1W Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Brian Cage as The Natural Selection *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA Heritage Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Brian Cage as The Natural Selection *'Pro Wrestling Revolution' :*PWR Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA King of the Mountain Championship (1 time) External links *Shaun Ricker's Profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Shaun Ricker's Profile at Wrestling Data.com *Shaun Ricker's Profile at Model Directory.com *Shaun Ricker on Twitter *Shaun Ricker on Facebook Category:1982 births Category:2002 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Bodybuilders Category:Maryland wrestlers Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Extreme Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Future Stars Of Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Mach One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Mad-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Millennium Pro Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:SoCal Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Todo X El Todo alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:West Coast Wrestling Connection alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Wrestling Network alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling current roster Category:The Crash alumni